The Demon Prince
by Ruki44
Summary: Demons and humans live side by side...not as peacefully as one may think...Enter Naruto Uzamaki, a demon ninja guide to a couple of Kohana genins to the adventure of a life time!
1. Prolouge

Ruki44: Well that was annoying...

Ruki: How did the hell that happen?

Ruki44: I don't know!

Tetra: This is so gay...

Hinata: Yea, it is kind of troublesome...

Ruki44: Well, I don't own Naruto, Legend of Zelda, or Digimon. Review people

The Demon Prince

_Prologue_

The world did **not** take very kindly to demons. Not very kindly at all, that's a fact. In fact, they feared demons so much; they went out of their way to destroy the things. And if you had the ill fortune of being a half-demon, you were killed on the spot just because you had demon blood in you. They couldn't care less if you were the kindest, most loyal person out there. You were a demon and that's all that mattered. And this is the story of the Prince of the Demons, Naruto Uzamaki. Son of Arashi, the forth Hokage and adoptive brother to Gaara, Kankaru, and Temari and best friend to Saskue Uchia, one of the two brothers that are the last of the famous Uchia clan.


	2. Chapter 1

Ruki44: Yea, ok this is a lot of Sakura, Kakashi bashing kinda in this chapter...

Ruki and Tetra: So?

Ruki44: Some people like those characters

Hinata: But you don't have anything against them.

Ruki44: Yea I know, they are just so fun to poke fun at!

Ruki: Now your talking!

Tetra: Woot! That's what I like!

Ruki44: Thanks, ok I don't own Naruto, Digimon, and Legend of Zelda.

Ruki and Tetra: That's shorted then when we had to say it.

Ruki44: Well no duh, you were getting punished.

Ruki and Tetra: Grrrrr...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

Team 7 and 8 were waiting outside Kohana gates waiting for Team 7's teacher, Kakashi to arrive.

"Ok he better have a good explanation why he's late this time!" Team 8's teacher, Kurenai said pacing back and forth, annoyed.

"He won't, believe me." Sakura said idly, looking up from her conversation with Hinata.

"It's probably be something like 'I got lost on the Road of Life' or something stupid like that." Saskue said coolly from his hiding place behind Shino. He was hiding behind Shino because Sakura wouldn't leave him alone and she's creeped out by Shino and his bugs so yea. (Ruki: Wuss. Tetra: YOU KNOW HOW COOL THAT IS! HINATA, IS SAKURA ONE OF THOSE GIRLY-GIRLS? Hinata: More or less I suppose. Ruki and Tetra: SHE'S GOING DOWN! Ruki44: You can't take her down! I need her! Ruki and Tetra: Kuso…) Just then Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the Road of Life…" he said smiling through his one visible eye. Team 8 just stared at Saskue.

"He's predictable…" he explained. Everyone nodded to show they understood. Then Kurenai faced the one eyed perverted jounin.

"So who's our escort to the Land of the Ice?" she asked annoyed. Kakashi then looked neutral.

"Some demon ninja by the name of Naruto…" he trailed off. Neither jounin had a feeling of hatred towards the demon ninja themselves, because they knew that most of them were orphaned children that had nowhere to go.

"Nani! A Demon Ninja! What is Hokage-sama thinking?!" cried out Sakura in disgust. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Saskue stepped in pissed. You see, his older brother Itachi never killed the clan, instead another person under the henge of Itachi. Forced to flee, Itachi ran to a Demon Village nearby. Saskue would meet with him secretly from time to time and Itachi always brought two children out to play with him. Both were outcasts there so Itachi figured it would be nice for them all to have somebody to play with.

"Demon Ninjas aren't all missing ninjas! Most of them are runaway orphans that have nowhere else to go!" Saskue said pissed, thinking of the two boys he had played with. Both of them would have been killed if they stayed in their villages for sure. You see both were jinchurri. (Hinata: That's not right… Ruki44: I KNOW, I CAN'T SPELL! DON'T MOCK ME! Hinata: OK! Creepy…) One of them, a blonde boy named Naruto, was from Kohana and was the son to the forth hokage. He had the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his stomach. Then there was a little red head boy named Gaara of the Sand village, he was the son of the kazekage and he had the Shukaku sealed inside him.

"Well put Saskue." Kakashi said smiling.

"Well we might as well meet this Naruto character now…" Kurenai muttered under her breath.

"Good point, let's go everybody, he's not that far away!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Then he started to walk briskly and everyone started to follow after they realized he was moving. Kurenai was plotting on ways to steal his book and burn it to an ash, Saskue was hoping it was the Naruto he knew, Sakura was thinking about Saskue, Shino was thinking about…well I don't really know what he was thinking about. Bugs? Anyway Kiba was thinking about how the Demon Ninja was like and Hinata was lost in the past of her father calling her worthless and was hoping she wasn't going to get in every ones way. And I won't tell you what Kakashi is thinking about because he's a pervert and you could probably guess. Just then the smell of ramen whiffed through everyone noses, leaving everyone confused except for Saskue who was jumping up and down for joy in his head because it was the Naruto he knew.

"Oh, you guys are here! Good thing I made enough ramen for everybody!" said a boy next to a tree. The boy was wearing a fox mash and you could barely tell he had blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. He had a black t-shirt on with orange pants. Everyone just stared, except for Saskue who knew the kid was a ramen addict. In fact, him Gaara, Kankaru, Temari, Itachi, and even the Kyuubi no Kitsune was trying to get him eat something else besides the stuff. It would be safe to say it wasn't working the slightest.

"Ramen…" Kiba said stupidly. Naruto smiled (though you couldn't really see it thanks to the mask…) and nodded his head.

"Yea! Ramen is the best! Sit down and have some! We could introduce ourselves while we eat!" he said patting the ground with enthusiasm next to him. Saskue quickly took the spot next to him and took some ramen. He was starving. Sakura then happily then sat next to Saskue, much to his disgust, with Kakashi in tow. Kurenai sat next to Kakashi still trying to steal his book and burn it to a crisp and Shino, Kiba, and Hinata sat next to him, Hinata ending up next to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, why don't you start?" Shino asked in his quiet way. Naruto nodded.

"Alright! My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I like ramen and other things. I hate vegetables and perverts. My hobbies are annoying other people and my dream is to become the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto yelled pumping his fists up in the air. Saskue decided to go next.

"My name is Saskue Uchia. I like many things such as tomatoes, I dislike many things such as rabid fan girls…" he stopped smirking when Sakura looked aghast and Naruto snickered. "My hobbies are none of your concern, and my dream is to kill a certain man." Sakura then went next.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" and she glanced at Saskue. Naruto then decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Saskue-kun" he said imitating Sakura's voice perfectly. She gave him a death glare while everyone else started to smile.

"I dislike annoying people…" she said glaring at Naruto.

"Feeling's mutual." Naruto said perkily. By this time Kiba and Kakashi had started to snicker. Shino showed no emotions, but you could tell he was amused and Saskue, Hinata, and Kunerari were smiling.

"My hobbies are…" she said glancing at Saskue and Naruto once again translated for her.

"Stalking Saskue-kun around!" he said in a cute Sakura voice. By this time Kiba and Kakashi were laughing and Kunerari, Hinata, and Saskue were snickering. Shino still stayed emotionless, but if you looked close enough, you could see a faint smile forming on his lips. Sakura gave him another death glare.

"My dream is…" she said once again looking at Saskue. And once again Naruto felt the need to translate for her.

"Marry Saskue-kun! Basically I'm a love-sick fan girl for an emo guy!" Naruto said in a blissful Sakura voice. Everyone was laughing by this time, except for Shino who was sniggering, and Sakura was pissed off royal. Kakashi then introduced himself.

"My name is Kakashi. I like many things, and I dislike many things. I have a few hobbies and I really don't feel like giving out my dream." Kakashi said smiling.

"Wow that was a real load of information!" Naruto said sarcastically. Saskue smirked.

"Want me to interrupt?" He said smirking. Naruto nodded.

"Please do." Saskue then pulled his headband over one of his eyes.

"My name is Kakashi. I like reading perverted book, and I dislike being on time. My hobbies are being a pervert. My dream is to own every single Icha Icha Paradise book in the series." Saskue said, imitating Kakashi perfectly. Naruto was laughing, as was Kunerari. Kakashi just shrugged.

"My turn! My name is Kunerari! I like karaoke and I dislike perverts and who ever wrote the Icha Icha paradise series. My hobbies are chasing Kakashi around trying to burn his damn books. My dream is to get on a date with Asuma!" Kunerari said pumping her fists up in the air. Naruto jumped up.

"Another pervert hater! Yes! We shall make an anti-perv club!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Yes! But first we gotta continue on the introductions. Shino, if you will?" Kunerari said nodding ecstatically, but knew enough to finish what they were doing first.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs and I dislike anybody who kills bugs for no apparent reason. My hobbies are collecting bugs. My dream is to see every single bug in the world." Shino said in an emotionless voice. Naruto nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"Now couldn't you be like Shino-kun and actually tell us these things instead of having Saskue-kun having to interpret for us?" Naruto asked innocently. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Ok it's my turn! My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs and I hate people who don't like dogs! My hobbies are playing with Akamaru, my dog, and my dream is to become the best ninja I can be!" Kiba said grinning.

"A follower! High five mate!" Naruto yelled sticking out his hand, which Kiba precede to high five. Naruto then turned to Hinata. "Ok, chick with the pretty eyes, what about you?" he said smiling, though you still can't really tell due to the mask… Hinata blushed at this statement.

"M...My na...name is Hina…Hinata Hyuuga. I li…like gardening and other stuff. I dislike people…who are mean to others…ano um my hobbies are training…my dream is to be the head of my clan…" Hinata stammered. Naruto grinned.

"Hinata…that's a pretty name. But if you don't mind, can I call you Hina-chan? I like that a whole lot better, not to mention it's shorter…" he said laughing sheepishly. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"No, I don't mind at all Naruto-kun." She said blushing like mad. Naruto grinned.

"Alright! Now that introductions are out of the way and everyone has eaten, let's go!" he yelled pumping his fist into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki and Tetra: OMG, THAT WAS SO GREAT!

Ruki44: I know, hey what's wrong with Hinata?

Ruki: Oh she's in shock.

Ruki44: From what?

Tetra: Naruto saying her eyes were pretty.

Ruki44: Should have seen that coming...oh well! Review people!


	3. Chapter 2

Ruki44: OK PEOPLE I'M BACK! Ok, since Ruki and Tetra took Hinata to shock theropy, Naruto, Link, and Takato are going to be co-hosts till they come back. Questions?

Naruto: I HAVE A QUESTION!

Ruki44: Now's the time to ask them...

Naruto: I HAVE A QUESTION!

Ruki44: Last call...

Naruto: I HAVE A QUESTION DAMN IT!

Ruki44: Wow no questions! Ok um let's see here, um Link! Do the disclaimer.

Link: Ruki44 does not own Naruto or Naruto and Hinata would be together by now, Digimon or Takato and Ruki would be together by now, and Legend of Zelda or Me and Tetra would be together by now.

Naruto: RUKI-CHAN I HAVE A QUESTION!

Ruki44: Let the story begin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2_

It had been a week that the group had been traveling together. Everybody seemed to get along with Naruto, unless that is if you're counting Sakura as a person. But that's one person out of seven, so she's ruled out. Just then a field of ice came to view. They were there at last.

"We're here! We're here! Finally! At last! We're here!" shouted a very excited Naruto until he slipped on the ice and skidded at least 100 feet before crashing into a large tree. Everyone winced in sympathy, except for Sakura. She was laughing at Naruto's predicament. Then Sasuke ran after Naruto, followed by Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kunerari, and Kakashi dragging a protesting Sakura along.

"Moron! It's called 'Land of Ice' for a reason! A REASON!" Sasuke yelled after him, going to help his best friend. Shino started to wonder why they sent a hyperactive kid to be their guide, Kiba was wondering if he did this quite often, Kunerari was wondering if he had any common sense what so ever, Kakashi was wondering how Sasuke befriended him so quickly, Sakura was hoping he got a concussion, and Hinata was hoping he hit the tree hard enough so his mask would fall of yet he would still be ok. Just then a fan appeared out of nowhere, hitting poor Naruto on the head. Everybody winced, except for Sakura for she was too busy laughing.

"MORON! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE COME HERE YET YOU STILL SLIP ON THE ICE AND RUN INTO THIS TREE **EVERY SINGLE TIME**!" yelled a girl, who appeared holding the fan that had just whacked Naruto the moment before. By this time, almost everybody was thinking,

"He does this every single time he comes here, on the same tree…" Sakura however was thinking,

"HA! What a moron!" Just then a boy with red hair and raccoon like eyes appeared with another boy with brown hair and this weird bundle on his back appeared. Naruto looked up.

"Temari-nii-chan? Kankaru-nii-san? Gaara-nii-san? What are you guys doing here? And what's with the Sand headbands?" he asked. (Ruki44: Everyone just think of how the Sand Trio looks like in the Naruto series cuz I really don't feel like describing it to you all. Just think Gaara-kun without his 'Love' tattoo on his forehead… Naruto: It's kind of hard too… Takato: Yea, it's like my goggles and me, hard to pry apart. Link: Hmm, yea just not doing it… Ruki44: Hinata better come back quick from shock therapy, I can't have a story without Ruki and Tetra fighting and Hinata being, well Hinata!) Everyone was thinking at this time, except Sasuke because he knows who they are,

"THESE PEOPLE ARE RELATED?!" Naruto gets up and dusts himself off.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asks, asking everyone's unasked question.

"To give you all guys the new change in your mission. Kohana dudes, we have received information that the ninja you are supposed to be tracking is not a Level C ranked as originally thought, but instead a B-ranked, maybe even an A or S-ranked ninja. What's even more troubling is that this particular ninja is entering the Chunin exams. So in order not to look suspicious, you guys must as well. Now there is a problem it seems, a couple ones at that. First off that you guys are rookies, even if you are talented, you're rookies. Plus one of your teams doesn't have enough people to participate. So in order to solve these problems, Naruto is going to be the other member of the particular team, Naruto here is a leaf headband by the way, and by tomorrow, two others teams, both of them rookies, but it will be easier for you guys to blend in. But there was another problem, you see, the leader of one of the teams has a cold so this hyperactive person is filling in for him." Kankaru answered. Gaara though was sitting a little corner.

"What's with him?" Kiba asked concerned.

"He's now officially scared of the color green and orange together. While we were at Kohana, some pair of nut jobs came running up to us, yelling at the top or their lungs, something about the 'Springtime of Youth' or something along the lines of that…if you were there, you would understand." Temari answered, looking at Gaara sympathetically. Just then Kakashi joined Gaara in the little corner.

"I know how you feel…tune them out, if you can. It helps…some…" he said rocking back and forth. Now then Kunerari looked at Temari questionably, trying to find some hope in this awful situation.

"But you said one of them had a cold, so a hyperactive person if filling in for him." She said, hoping it was Gai… (Naruto: That's just mean Ruki-chan! Takato and Link: No it's not… Ruki44: Would you want to be on a mission with Gai and Lee both yelling about the 'Springtime of Youth'? Naruto: _shivers_ Ugh, hell no. Ruki44: There you go.) Temari sighs a bit sadly.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't the guy in the green spandex, it was some guy smoking…Asuma I think he was called…" Temari trailed off. Kunerari moaned. No Asuma and she had to put up with Gai and his clone Lee…things were gonna be like hell…

"Ano, Temari-chan? Who's the hyperactive person that's filling in for Asuma-sensei?" Hinata asked timidly, though her stutter was gone, thanks to Naruto. He talked to her **a lot** and therefore she got more comfortable around people, sorta anyway. Around Naruto, she stutters, wonder why… (Naruto: Yea! Me too! Why does she stutter! Ruki44, Takato, and Link: _shakes head_ Moron…)

"Someone named Anko…" Temari said thoughtfully. Kunerari then joined Kakashi and Gaara in the little corner. Correction, now it was gonna be hell…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL I HAVE TO BE ON MISSION WITH CRAZY LADY AND GAI-SENSEI!_ joins Gaara, Kunerari, and Kakashi in corner..._

Takato: Um ok, since Ruki44 is getting some cheez-its and proberbly getting sugar high, Review people!


	4. Chapter 3

Ruki44: I'm back people, and with a new chapter!

Ruki: We're back!

Ruki44: THANK GOD! How did the shock theropy go Hinata?

Tetra: Well at first, it was this electric rat that just kept saying "Pikachu, Pikachu" and nothing else and it was pissing both me and Ruki off so we knocked it out and I got a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it Hinata's head. That worked amazingly well. She was pissed off.

Hinata: And I still am.

Ruki44: Right then, well ok I'll give Ruki and Tetra a break and do the disclaimer.

Ruki and Tetra: YES!

Ruki44: I don't own Naruto, otherwise Naruto and Hinata would be together, Legend of Zelda, otherwise Link and Tetra would be together, or Digimon or Ruki and Takato would be together. Oh, there is a poll going on right now if you guys want another co-host or not, so here are the people I'm thinking of being a co-host.

Asuka (Alexis) from Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Rukia from Bleach

Lethe from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance

Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist

Kagome from InuYasha

Megumi from Zatch Bell

Tia from Zatch Bell

and to those who read "A Day in the Life", I know the list is longer, but i thought up of more people! And if you don't want another co-host, just tell me!

Hinata: You're forgetting something, again.

Ruki44: OMG YOUR RIGHT! Ok people, my friend, Rakero-chan has a story up called Sexy No Jutsu contest. She has only one review, and that's for me. People its funny, all you gotta do is read it and click the "Submit Review" button on the bottom of the page and tell her how you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3_

Everyone, excluding Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankaru, stared at him when he took his mask off and put a Kohana headband on. He was wearing the same clothes he had on before, except he put an orange and black coat on to keep warm from the icy weather. Then Kakashi broke the silence by shouting loader then Gai or Lee (Ruki: That's possible? Hinata: Alone yes, together no. Tetra: I'm back from the earplug store! Earplugs for everyone! Ruki44, Ruki, Hinata: Thank god! _Takes earplugs_ Ruki44: Readers, these are for Gai and Lee together, you should get some also.)

"A mini Yodamine!" he yelled at the top of his lungs pointing to Naruto in shock. Everyone who didn't know Naruto as well was shocked by Naruto's appearance behind his foxy mask. Kiba thought he looked awesome with the whisker marks, Shino wondered if the whisker marks lead to his Fox mask, Kunerari was wondering if he was related to the Fourth Hokage by any means, and wanted to know what was with the whisker marks, Sakura was wondering how such a good looking guy could be so annoying, and Hinata was to busy thinking he was hot to be really thinking anything else.

"Is there something on my face, because you're all staring at me funny…" Naruto trailed off looking nervous. I mean you would be nervous as well if everyone was staring at you in shock. Just then a girl with long blonde hair followed by a boy with a pineapple ponytail, a chubby boy eating potato chips, a boy with long hair, a girl with buns, and a girl with purple hair, her hair also up in a spiky ponytail came running right towards them. The blonde girl just then laid her eyes on Sasuke and with a mighty,

"Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?!" tried to hug him. Sasuke just side stepped and said a plain,

"No." Naruto chuckled.

"Another fan girl eh Sasuke?" Just then the girl's eyes landed on Naruto.

"Who are you? I never seen you around the village…" said the girl. Naruto smirked.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" he said giving her thumbs up.

"That didn't really answer my question…" the blonde girl muttered.

"He is from the Demon Village of Fire, am I correct Uzamaki-san?" The boy with long hair said calmly. Naruto gave the boy a smile.

"Yea! Hey, hey, you're pretty smart! What's your name?" he asked excitedly. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Neji Hyuuga, I am Hinata-sama's cousin." The boy now known as Neji answered smirking as he gestured over to Hinata, and he then pointed to the girl with buns. "That's my teammate TenTen." Just then the blonde girl blurted out,

"You should have just said so Naruto-kun! My name is Ino Yakamana. That, " she said pointing to the boy who was now watching clouds, "is Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of our team. And that," she said gesturing to the boy who was chowing down on chips at an inhuman speed to most, "is Choji Akimichi. Together we're the Ino-Shika-Cho combination!" Ino called out triumphantly.

"And I'm there fill-in teacher Anko!" yelled the woman with purple hair. Just then a green thing appeared out of nowhere and Kakashi, Kunerari, and Gaara yelled at the top of their voices,

"They're back! Hide if you want to live!!" Which gave the newly arrived Kohana shinbones, and Temari and Kankaru to boot, a very alarmed look. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino however were totally confused. Their questions however were answered very shortly, too shortly in fact for one's liking.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS STRONGLY IN THIS ONE GAI-SENSEI! " Yelled a boy with a bowl hair cut, bushy eyebrows, and hideous green spandex with orange legwarmers into Naruto's face.

"A GOOD OBSERVENT LEE! HE IS VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED! SAY CHILD, WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" yelled an older man that looked like the boy, except for the jounin vest to Naruto as well.

"Naruto Uzamaki, demon ninja of the Demon Village of Fire…" he said tentatively, shying away from their load voices and their hideous attire.

"I AM PLEASED TO MAKE YOUR AQUIENTINCE NARUTO-KUN! IT DOES NOT MATTER THAT YOU ARE FROM A DEMON NINJA OR NOT BUT YOU ARE GOOD PERSON!" The boy Lee yelled.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" the two then embraced and it was suddenly twilight behind them and they were at a beach and waves crashed up behind a series of rocks. Naruto however was with Kunerari, Gaara, Kakashi, and Neji (who invented the corner after witnessing this for the first time).

"Are they gay?" he asked looking on with his eye twitching.

"I don't know about Lee, but I would properly have to go with a yes to Gai-sensei…" Neji answered, shaking with fright. (Ruki44: Gay people, if you're reading this, I got nothing against you, but I always seriously wondering if Gai was gay or not…same thing with Kabato or Orochimaru…mostly Kabato…) Anko then broke up the, um tender moment between the two, preventing the Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba from joining the corner.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to the LAND OF THE ICE PEOPLE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON YOU MAGGOTS!" Anko yelled at the top of her voice. The corner people then officially dubbed Anko their hero, along with everyone else there.

"Yes, she's right. Oh, before we go, there is going to be in some of the teams…" Kakashi said trailing off with a mysterious smile…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki44: Hardly any intruptions, that's a first

Hinata: That's because we were hiding.

Ruki: Duh

Tetra: You should have been too.

Ruki44: I know...read and review people! And to Legend of Zelda fans, or possible InuYasha fans out there I'm adding a new story in the Legend of Zelda section called Legend of Zelda: Shikon Jewl. It's a cross over between InuYasha and LOZ. Or that is basically, LOZ characters in the InuYasha storyline...well um yea review! And don't forget to VOTE and read SEXY NO JUTSU CONTEST!


	5. Chapter 4

Ruki44: Yea, its me again, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of junk to deal with.

Ruki: Excuses, Excuses...

Tetra: Hmph

Hinata: You should be a little more puntual Ruki44-chan...

Ruki44: Yea, yea, anyway this is more of a humor chapter then anything so nothing really goes on here except major Gai bashing... Well here are the votees

Rukia 2

Alexis 0

Lethe 0

Winry 0

Megumi 0

Tia 0

People vote! Come on! Oh! and I don't own nothing so let's get this party started!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4_

"A change in teams?" questioned Sakura confused. Why would they change the teams?

"Yes a change in teams. Naruto originally was going to be a part of Team 7…but only Sasuke seems to get along with him…so you, Sakura will change with Hinata, who also seems to get along with Naruto well. So Team 7 will be Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata while Team 8 is Shino, Kiba, and Sakura. Any questions?" Kakashi answered smiling. (Hinata: I LOVE YOU RUKI44! Ruki44: I know! I'm such a nice person. Ruki and Tetra: _whispers so Hinata can't hear_ She's playing matchmaker again…)

"I HAVE A QUESTION! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE APART FROM MY SASUKE-KUN?!!!" Sakura yelled angrily. Kakashi however ignored her. I mean think about it, you would ignore her too if all you heard was "Sasuke this" and "Saskue that" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Fan girls are so annoying, not only to the person their chasing, but to the people around them… "You all right with that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever" was Sasuke's reply but really in his head he was throwing a little fiesta with "I Hate Fan Girls!" balloons and for the cake, the Uchia symbol…and tomatoes…lots and lots of tomatoes…

"Alright then, not that's settled, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelled Anko, pumping her fists up in the air.

"YES, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE WITH US, EVEN THOUGH THE LAND IS COLD, AND THE GROUND ICY, OUR FLAMES WELL WARM UP THIS PLACE!" Gai called out in a triumph voice.

"OH GAI-SENSEI, YOUR SO COOL!" Lee yelled out.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!" and cue the hugging and the sunset on the beach. Now not only were Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kunerari, and Kakashi in the corner, but Sasuke, TenTen, Kankaru, Temari, Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. The only reason Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Anko weren't in the corner was because Hinata was lost in her own little bliss world being near Naruto, Sakura was fuming from being separated from her Sasuke, Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Choji was chowing down on chips, and Anko was scarier then the sight was right now, so she is immune to that. (Ruki: Not only that, but she's cool! Tetra: Totally! Hinata: Not only that but totally insane… Ruki44: Ahem…)

"DON'T YOU DARE START MAKING OUT!" Anko yelled at the 'youthful' duo. This entered several nasty images in the corner peoples mind and snapped the other genin out of their revere. (Hinata: MAKE THE IMAGES GO AWAY! Ruki: THE PICTURE IS STUCK IN MY HEAD, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT! Tetra: YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT IN THERE?!)

"THAT IS NOT YOUTHFUL! WE ARE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!" Gai said aghast with Lee looked disturbed.

"THEN STOP WITH THE GAY HUGS THEN!" Anko yelled back. Gai looked aghast and invented his own little corner, because the other one wasn't 'youthful' enough.

"But their manly hugs…" he whimpered.

"Save it for somebody who cares, you pedifiler!" Anko yelled at him.

"DON'T CALL ME SUCH UNYOUTHFUL NAMES!" Gai yelled at her.

"ILL STOP CALLING SUCH 'UNYOUTHFUL' NAMES WHEN YOU GIVE ME A REASON NOT TOO!" yelled Anko.

"This is gonna take awhile, knowing Anko." Kunerari said sweatdropping.

"Don't worry, I have a game of cards." Ino said pulling out a playing deck.

"So what are we playing?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Let's play Black Jack!" Sakura said excitedly. Everyone agreed to this readily. Even Shikamaru, the lazy bum he is was actually agreed to play. Hey, it was either this or listen to Anko and Gai's argument.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki44: Yea, whatever, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! AND VOTE!


	6. Chapter 5

Ruki44: Right then, I'm done baiting you and I'm actually going to the Chuunin exams. In this chapter I'm introducing three new main characters, Maku, Renji, and Kai. I'll explain a bit more about them in the next chapter.

Ruki: Argh! Why?

Tetra: Talk about throwing a loop!

Hinata: Your mean!

Ruki44: No, I'm smart. Now then here's the votes!

Rukia 2

Megumi 0

Tia 0

Riza 0

Winry 0

Lethe 0

and that's all I can remeber for right now...well Rukia is in the lead, thats all.

Hinata: I think there might be another contestant...

Ruki44: Maybe, i can't find the damn sheet...anyways I don't own nothing!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

After the minor delay and Anko winning the argument after bringing Gai to court and forcing poor Neji and TenTen as witnesses, they were finally in the Village Hidden in the Snow where the Chunin Exams were being held. Just then, some idiot Snow Nin approached Gaara.

"Hey you! Red head!" the ninja called out. Gaara turned around.

"Hn?" he replied. Everyone by this time figured out Gaara was another Sasuke and Neji in the retrospect that 'hn' was a major part of his vocabulary.

"What's with the eyeliner? Trying to impress your boyfriend? Which one of these unlucky guys is it? Chicken Butt?" he asked pointing to Sasuke, "Pinapple head?" referring to Shikamaru, "Blondie?" referring to Naruto, "Creepy" referring to Shino, "Dog boy" referring to Kiba, "Freakazoid" referring to Lee "Girly-man" referring to Neji, "Mr. Face Paint" referring to Kankaru. "Fatty" referring to Choji, "or do you prefer older guys like Cyclops" referring to Kakashi "or Might Freakazoid" referring to Gai. Every one was pissed except for Anko, Temari, TenTen, and Kurenai. Sakura and Ino were pissed because the stupid Snow Nin called their precious Sasuke-kun 'Chicken-butt' and Hinata was pissed because the stupid Snow Nin insulted **her** Naruto-kun. **Nobody** insulted her Naruto-kun. And I can assume you know why all the guys were pissed. (Hinata: Let me at 'em! I thought you two were pro-violence! Tetra and Ruki: We are! But beat him up after this chapter! With no witnesses! Ruki44: You guys are bad influences!)

"You…will…DIE!" Gaara roared angrily. Unfortunately for the Snow Nin, he didn't realize that he had just affectively pissed off two jinchurri, a puppet master, two Shairigan wielders, two Taijutsu experts, two Hyuugas who both knew the Gentle Fist, a genius, two rabid fan girls, a bug user, a dog user, and a person who will be ready to kill if the f word is even mentioned. So as you can see, the poor idiot Snow Nin is screwed. All the guys, plus the three girls, attacked the poor nameless Snow Nin. They only stopped when a couple of Snow ANBU Black OPS finally had to show up to break them up. But when they saw who the nameless Snow Nin was, they decided not to press charges. You see, this obnoxious Snow Nin was part of a royal line who thought he was top of the world even though he sucks at life. Since in the party contained two Hyuugas, and an Uchia, revered clans even out in the middle of nowhere and desperate not to get wiped out by Kohana, plus nobody liked him in the first place, the ANBU Black OPS escaped punishment for not pressing charges. It was a win-win situation for everyone except for the Snow Nin.

"Wow! Look at the time! You brats better get to the exams! Don't wait up! Come on Kakashi, Kunerari, let's go have some FUN!" she yelled happily dragging along a shocked Kakashi and Kunerari behind her. This was received by silence until Gai ran after them mad because he wasn't invited along.

"Well that was…awkward. Hey, do you guys know where the Chunin exams are being held?" TenTen asked breaking the very awkward silence.

"Oh yea, there in that building over there." Temari said pointing to a school building that used to be a jail until they remodeled it. The bar windows were still up though.

"Fun…" Kiba said sarcastically eyeing the building.

"What's with the bars, or do I want to know." Ino asked staring dumbstruck.

"It used to be an old jail house before they remodeled it into a school. But do some lack of funds, they couldn't afford different windows." Kankaru explained. All the Kohana ninjas stared at them.

"You can't be serious!" Neji exclaimed. Naruto laughed.

"Want some more proof?" he asked before walking over to the sign that read "Snow Village Academy" and ripped off the 'Academy' part to reveal "Snow Village Jail". Smirking, Naruto used charka to put the Academy piece of paper back over lettering.

"That's fitting I suppose." Sasuke said shrugging. Everyone agreed on that statement. Naruto clapped his hands together.

"So now that we are done being amazed by the Village Hidden in the Snow's school building disturbing past, how about we zip to the future and go inside where its warm, cozy, and where the exams are being held." Naruto said sweetly with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Sakura yelled mad. She then turned to Sasuke and blinked her eyes lovingly at him. "Right Sasuke-kun?" But alas for poor Sakura, Sasuke had already started jogging toward the building where Naruto waited inside, followed by the rest of the group, leaving Sakura in their wake.

"Come on Billboard Brow! Move it or lose it!" Ino yelled back at her. A vein popped out in Sakura's head!

"Don't call me that Ino-pig!" thus creating a huge fight that I won't bother writing about because you people know what's going to happen anyway. (Ruki: What! Why? Fights are good! Tetra: Yea I know, I got prime seats! Hinata: It gets boring after a while. Same thing, I mean if they did something besides call each other names and catfight it would be interesting. Ruki44: Yea, so shut up!)

Once inside, they were greeted by salutes of Snow Nin, apparently news travels fast around a desolated town that practically nobody heard of. Just then this creepy looking Snow Nin approached them with tears in his eyes. He had a pink, I mean salmon shirt on and brown pants. This alone sent Hinata and Sakura to join the corner group, which surprising included only Gaara, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Naruto, Temari, and Sasuke as well.

"Your youthfulness is appreciated my youthful friends! That unyouthful person was so unyouthful that he was diminishing even my youthful spirit which is always so youthful but he is so unyouthful it is scary!" cried the boy with anime type tears running down his um, youthful face. Lee had stars in his eyes.

"YOU ARE A WORSHIPPER OF YOUTH TOO?! I IMPLORE YOU, WHAT IS YOUR NAME! MY NAME IS LEE, AND THESE ARE MY COMARDES FROM KOHANA AND OUR SUNA FRIENDS!" Lee yelled. The other boy seemed delighted.

"ANOTHER WORSHIPPER OF THE YOUTH, FROM SUCH FAR AWAY? I AM DELIGHTED! I HAD FEARED THAT ONLY I AM SUCH A FOLLOWER OF THE WAYS OF YOUTH! MY NAME IS MAKU!" yelled the Snow Nin named Maku. Now all of the gang was in the corner, officially scared out of their mind by this ordeal. Plus two new comers where with the group.

"Kai." Said a boy with red hair and a blue shirt and black pants.

"Renji." Said the other boy, he had brown hair and a white shirt and blue pants.

"Teammates of Maku?" Neji asked sympathetically. Both boys nodded.

"Know what you mean, I'm TenTen, and that there is Neji. We're teammates of Lee. That's Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankaru, and Temari." TenTen introduced everyone of the corner.

"When do the exams start?" Gaara asked, rocking and forth whimpering. Kai checked his watch.

"Not until another hour. Stupid mandatory time thing…" he muttered disgusted. Everyone sighed. Ino clapped her hands together.

"Well, only one thing to do now!" she said cheerfully.

"Gag and bound Lee and Maku?" Renji asked hopefully.

"No…but that is a good idea! It's black jack time!" she cried out pulling out a deck of cards. And once again everyone played except for Lee and Maku who were ranting on about the flames of youth and such.

* * *

Hinata, Tetra, and Ruki: TWO LEE'S? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!!!!

Ruki44: _looks up from playing Naruto Clash of Ninja _2Yea, so don't forget to vote and review people.

Hinata: I thought I was your favorite character...

Ruki44: You are!

Hinata: Then why are you playing as Ino?

Ruki44: Because she has the speed I need, no offense.

Hinata: Must train harder!


	7. Chapter 6

Ruki44: I'm back!!!! Miss me?

Ruki: No

Tetra: Nope

Hinata: Um...not really sorry...

Ruki44: I WASNT TALKING TO YOU GUYS, I WAS TALKING TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE STORY!

Ruki: We were speaking for them as well.

Ruki44: Shut up! Anyways since I'm tired of having to put up the polls every time I update, the new cohost is coming next week, so here.

Rukia 3

Megumi 0

Tia 0

Winry 0

Riza 0

Lethe 0

Kagome 0

I think thats it...I'm not sure...well anyway, Rukia is winning, so vote now or gripe later! You three, do the disclaimer!

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata: Damn it...Ruki44 don't own Naruto, Legend of Zelda, or Digimon...

* * *

_Chapter 6_

An hour later it was exam time. They had been spread out to different seats around the room. Naruto had it good and was assigned next to Hinata. Gaara, Sasuke, Kankaru, and Temari unfortunately were very unlucky. Gaara, lucky him, got put between the youth duo, Lee and Maku. Saskue was forced between Sakura and Ino. Temari was forced next to another wind user who was a snobbish rich girl type. And poor Kankaru was next to another puppet master, which had an insane obsession with Barbie dolls. Shikamaru was placed next to Renji and Neji was placed next to Kai, who was teasing him because he saw Neji blush when some boy (who is now in a coma in the hospital) pulled TenTen's buns out. TenTen was given wide berth after that so nobody was near her until they had to put her at the end with Shino next to her. Kiba at first was sitting behind Choji, but then had to be moved next to him because some freaking idiot stole his last chip after calling him 'fatty'. (He too was in the hospital.)

"Listen up you runts! Before we get started will the red haired boy and the emo looking guy please put down the signs that say 'Kill Me Now Please!' and Rena stop ranting about your Barbie doll collection nobody cares. Ashley, stop dissing the Sand girls fan if you want to live any longer, just because you are incompetent shinobi doesn't mean the rest of us can't feel the killing intent." A man with a scar running down diagonally his face yelled out, appearing out of nowhere. Sasuke and Gaara frowned and put down their signs. The girl named Rena huffed and put his Barbie dolls away, and Ashley attempted to give off killing intent but failed miserably after Temari asked if she was constipated or not.

"Right before we begin, my name is Koga Uramashi and I'm your proctor for today. The first part of this exam will be a written one. Now before we begin there are some rules. Rule 1: No more pissing of the Kohana and Sand ninjas, we already are running low on ninjas. Rule 2: On this test there are 10 questions. You start with a perfect store but for each question you get wrong you get points taken off. Rule 3: No cheating, if you get caught cheating by one of the proctors in this room you will have 2 points taken off your score, if you get caught cheating 3 teams you fail and when you fail, so does the rest of your team. Rule 4: Your points are based off team effort so if you pass or fail depends not only on how well you do but how well your team does as well. There will be a tenth question given out 10 minutes before the end of the test. Before we begin, does anybody have any questions?" Koga called out. Sakura raised her hand, but once again she was ignored. Koga clapped his hands together.

"So no questions? Good, that means I won't have to explain anything! Alright you have an hour begin the written examination!" Koga cried out.

"Wait, this is a written examination!" Naruto cried out suddenly. Everyone turned to him.

"Weren't you listening, baka?! What did you think this was?" Sakura called out angrily at Naruto.

"I don't have time to explain it to your inferior mind Sa-ku-ra." Naruto retorted back while saying her name as if it was something unpleasant.

"Shut the hell up, both of you! Yes, this is a written examination, and Blondie you have to teach me how to fall asleep with my eyes open, I could really use that during those long meetings…" Koga said trailing off.

"Me too!"

"I can't sit through another one of those meetings!"

"All he talks about his grandchild!"

"I've seen enough of those pictures to last me a lifetime!" came a bunch of cries from the proctors from around the room. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Why don't you just make a shadow clone and 2 minutes before its time is up have it excuse itself to the bathroom and then send another shadow clone as its substitute?" Naruto asked confused. Everyone stared at him.

'So that's how he has been escaping those stupid meetings!' Gaara, Kankaru, and Temari thought a bit pissed off that they didn't think of that.

'How troublesome.' Thought Shikamaru.

'Not a bad idea! I'll have Asuma-sensei teach it to me!' Ino thought while laughing evilly aloud while rubbing her hands together which caused Sasuke and Sakura to edge away from her, along with everyone around her.

'Naruto seems as smart as Shikamaru!' Choji thought while munching on a bag of chips.

'…Shit and I thought I was the generous…' Neji thought gloomily, entering the little corner.

'Great! I could do this to escape _Youthful Day_!' TenTen thought excitedly.

'The flames of youth burns bright inside of him!' thought Maku and Lee simultaneously.

'Hello Maku escape!' thought Renji and Kai.

'…Simple but it could work…' Shino thought.

'I could have fun with that…' Kiba thought imagining all the possibilities before him.

'Naruto-kun is so amazing! He's smart, good-looking, and he has an upbeat attitude!' Hinata thought blushing while poking her index fingers together.

'First good idea of the centenary…' Saskue thought grinning.

'Great, not only is he good-looking but he's a freaking genius as well! He just had to be annoying, didn't he!' Sakura thought gloomily to herself.

Koga laughed. "Well they say that words of wisdom comes from the mouths of children. Anyways, lets get this party started, you have an hour, you may begin NOW!"

* * *

Ruki44: Yea I went off tangent there...but I had to make it longer somehow! Anyways review! 


	8. Chapter 7

Ruki44: Heya peoples! You all voted, and the votes went through, and now your new co-host is...RUKIA FROM BLEACH!

Rukia: Yea! I won!

Ruki: Great, the bunny obsessed freak won...

Rukia: I'M NOT A FREAK! becomes Shinigami

Ruki: Oh yea? I can take your sorry Soul Reaper ass anyday! Come on Renamon! fight breaks out

Tetra: What's this? A fight! Wait for me! joins fight

Hinata: ...

Ruki44: Well there goes 3 out of 4 of my co-hosts...and it usually takes longer then that too...by the way people, this has nothing to do with the Chunin exams, its whats going on with the teachers so yea, if you skip it if you loathe the song 'Barbie Word' because its used a lot in this chapter.

Hinata: Can I leave then?

Ruki44: Nope

Hinata: I hate you.

Ruki44: Suck it up. I don't own nothing!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Anko, Kakashi, Kunerari, and Gai were all at the bar, getting drunk. It was all Anko's idea, and since they all associated Anko with alcohol and dango, (and snakes and blood of course, but I'm talking about food here) so they didn't see her master plan, and that was of course, to get rid of Gai.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, living in a Barbie world…" Gai started to sing, his words slurred. Anko grinned, her plan worked perfectly, and it was only 5 shots that took him down. Kakashi and Kunerari starred at Gai.

"Oh god no…" Kakashi groaned. Last time he heard this song when his sensei had taken the whole team out to the bar to celebrate Kakashi making a jounin (which probably wasn't the best idea…) and Obito, who couldn't hold his liquor for the life of him, started singing the song after he jumped up on the bar. Then, to his utter dismay, Arashi-sensei and Rin jumped up there and joined him. Soon the whole bar was singing the damn song. Of course none of his team remembered the event, but Kakashi had nightmares for weeks upon end.

"I think my plan worked a bit too well…" Anko murmured as Gai and another drunkard started singing the song loader and more off key, if that was even possible.

"Plan? What plan?" Kunerari asked, looking at Anko suspiciously. Kakashi too was interested in Anko's so called 'plan'. Anko however looked smug.

"Operation: Get Rid of Gai!" Anko proclaimed, puffing off her chest in pride.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World, like its plastic, its fantastic!" Both Gai and the drunkard started to sing. But now they had the bartender and a couple more people join in.

"Let's put this plan into action, and leave Barbie man here." Kakashi suggested, his eye twitching.

"Agreed." Both Anko and Kunerari agreed simultaneously. And with that, they paid for their drinks and sprinted out of the bar.

Itachi was walking around town, he was told to keep an eye on Naruto and Gaara to make sure 'they wouldn't do anything stupid…again.' This was the place of the Chunin exams, and it seems like a lot of Snow Nin here were suicidal, one of them already called him gay…the man was now in a hospital with lots of tubes stuck into him just so he could stay alive.

He was sent with Deidera and Kisame who, like him, were from the Akatsuki, the ABNU part of the Demon Village of Fire. Last time he checked, they were getting something to drink…which probably meant alcohol. And unfortunately they could not hold their liquor for the life of them.

"That was a close call." he heard a voice from around the corner. Male defiantly, sounded like he too had been drinking from the sound of it, though obviously he could hold it better then his two idiotic teammates.

"What do you think we should do now?" said another voice, a woman from the sounds of it. She too, like her companion had been becoming intoxicated. Not as much though.

"Are you kidding me? GAMBLE!" said another voice, this voice he recognized right off the bat…it was the crazy blood-sucking she-witch!

"Oh god no…" he muttered. He looked wildly for a hiding place, all in vain.

"Hey you!" came Anko's call. Itachi started to sweat.

"Me?" he asked, his voice cracking. Maybe she was so intoxicated that she wouldn't recognize him.

"Yea, you! I don't see any other hot guys around! Turn around man! I don't bite!" Anko called out, her words slurring. Itachi cringed and turned around slowly, praying to whatever gods there were that Anko wouldn't recognize him.

"Um…hello." He said nervously. Anko's eyes suddenly narrowed. Itachi prepared to run for it.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she questioned him.

"Um, I really don't know…" he muttered. She completely ignored her and snapper her fingers.

"Oh yea, know I remember, you're that Itachi-what's-his face…" she said, and he could literally see the light bulb appearing by her head.

"Um, you must be mistaken…" he said nervously. Maybe he could convince her otherwise, she seemed drunk enough to buy it. But fate was against him.

"ITACHI!" Kisame came running toward him, the scent of booze coming off him in waves. Oh yea, he had been drinking all right.

"Me with some other Itachi!" he quickly finished. Damn that Kisame, why did he have to show his drunken shark butt here now?

"No...Aren't you the Uchia kid? The murdered the whole Uchia family and left no survivors besides his younger brother?" Anko mused. Kakashi and Kunerari were looking at something at the far distance, looking started then scared, prodding Anko to move it along. Anko unfortunately took no heed.

"No…you must be mistaken…" I started off. Then…

"UCHIA! THERE YOU ARE MAN! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, YEAH!" Deidera had to yell, that freaking idiot. I was surrounded by drunken morons, with no escape; this surely was hell on earth. But it was about get worse…much worse…

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, ITS FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION! I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION! I'M A BLONE BIMBO GIRL, IN THE FANTASY WORLD, DRESS ME UP, MAKE IT TIGHT, I'M YOUR DOLLY, YOU'RE MY DOLL, ROCK' N' ROLL, FEEL THE GLAMOUR IN PINK, KISS ME HERE, TOUCH ME THERE, HANKY PANKY...YOU CAN TOUCH, YOU CAN PLAY, IF YOU SAY: "I'M ALWAYS YOURS" MAKE ME WALK, MAKE ME TALK, WHATEVER YOU PLEASE, I CAN ACT LIKE A STAR, I CAN BEG ON MY KNEES, COME JUMP IN, BIMBO FRIEND, LET'S DO IT AGAIN, HIT THE TOWN, FOOL AROUND, LET'S DO IT AGAIN! LET'S GO PARTY! YOU CAN TOUCH, YOU CAN PLAY, IF YOU SAY: "I'M ALWAYS YOURS" YOU CAN TOUCH, YOU CAN PLAY, IF YOU SAY: "I'M ALWAYS YOURS". I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION! I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, ITS FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!" the drunkards started to sing, plus Kisame and Deidera. Itachi, Anko, Kakashi, and Kunerari looked at each other and screamed.

------------------------------Somewhere in the testing hall--------

"Do you hear a bunch of drunkards singing 'Barbie World' horribly off key while 4 people are yelling in agony?" Naruto asked Hinata, his ears twitching.

"No why?" she asked confused.

"No reason…"

* * *

Ruki44: Well you can't say I didn't warn you... 

Hinata: WHY COULDN'T I LEAVE? THAT WAS AWFUL!

Ruki44: You're the co-host. You must suffer through my insanity. And theirs. jolts head towards the still fighting Rukia, Ruki, and Tetra

Hinata: Am I the only sane one here????

Ruki44: Yes

Hinata: ...I'm going to get some cinimen buns...

Ruki44: Alright then, anyways, I know that the song in the beginning doesnt match the one at the end, but oh well, their drunk, so whatever. Review peoples!


	9. Chapter 8

Ruki44: **bites nails nervously** Ok, please don't kill me.

Ruki: **grabs shirt** WHY SHOULDN'T WE!

Ruki44: BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY!

Hinata: She has a point you know.

Ruki: Damn **Let's go**

Ruki: Ok, I know I haven't updated since like the fourth month of the year...

Tetra: April

Ruki44: Whatever, and in that time the new co-host was chosen, the bunny-loving shinigami from Bleach, Rukia!

Rukia: That was a crappy introduction.

Ruki44: Suck it up. Anyways, I did actually had this typed up for awhile...a long time actually. But with thta new number rule...I couldn't update on my downstairs computer so I had to email it to my upstairs and since I'm the lazy bum I am I just haven't updated.

Tetra: That's telling them.

Ruki44: You. Shut up too.

Tetra: Make me!

Ruki: Bring it!

**All out fight breaks out**

Ruki and Rukia: **looks at each other then join fray**

Hinata: ...I'm surrounded by idiots. Anyways, Ruki44 doesn't own anything because if she did would she really be writting stories here? Honestly, ask yourselves that.

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto groaned as he stared at the test. He was never good at test taking to begin with and those damn drunkards were not making anything better and he's going to have that stupid song stuck in his head for the rest of the time now.

Damn extra sensitive ears.

He glanced down at his paper and smiled. It was a message from Gaara.

'I'm gonna kill those bastards the minute we're done with this test, damn extra sensitive hearing! Anyways, how's the test coming?' ' Naruto smiled and noticed Gaara's dust in the air.

'What do you think? And that song should be outlawed, now. Like this very minute.' He wrote quickly on his paper.

'That girl next to you, Hina-chan was it, seems to be good. Ask her for help. I'm sure she would love to help you.' Came Gaara's reply. Naruto glanced over to Hinata. Gaara could be on to something…he bit his lip.

'Can't do it. It's against everything I believe in…' he sighed writing back.

'Damn you and your sense of honor. I'll give you the answers later.' Came Gaara's reply. Naruto smiled. It was nice to have siblings.

'Thank you so much, did I mention how much I love you?'' he wrote back.

'Now don't go gay on me man, you know I'm straight. And you would be breaking somebody's heart.' Naruto frowned. Gaara knew something he didn't. He would have to find it out, after the test. But for now…

"Naruto-kun? What's the matter?" he heard Hinata ask. He looked over to her. "You don't have any thing filled in." she said worriedly. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm just not what you call the greatest test-taker in the world. Don't worry about it." He said softly laughing. Hinata frowned a bit.

"You seem awfully smart Naruto-kun, I mean this shouldn't be a problem." She said. He grinned

. "Ah, but I'm more of a practical kind of guy, I can do it, but I can't tell you how I did it." He said explaining. Hinata fidgeted around.

"Why don't you copy of me? I mean that is…" she said, beginning to stammer. Naruto cocked his head then smiled at her, making her pale complexion turn to the vibrant red he became customary with.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Wouldn't want you in trouble because I can't take a simple test." He said gesturing toward the test. "I'll just answer the tenth question and everything will be alright. Thanks though. That was really nice of you." He said softly. Hinata blushed and turned away, apologizing quickly. He shrugged it off; Hinata was weird like that sometimes.

-----------------------------------------

Gaara sighed. The idiot, his brother really couldn't see it? And he spent the most time with her out of all of them…he glanced over at his shoulder and his eye started twitching. Maku had a little alter up.

It was really a small little soapbox with a cheep birthday candle on top with a piece of paper that said 'youth' in front of it.

He glanced then to the protectors, some of who were staring at him, then at the sheet, then back at him. He saw one lean over toward the other and whisper something in his ear. Gaara, interested, listened intently to the best of his ability on the conversation.

"What's it say on that piece of paper?" said the first proctor. The other one glanced toward Maku.

"Dunno, I'll go see." He whispered back. He silently slipped out of his chair and smoothly walked past Maku, quickly glancing at his alter before leaving. He arrived back at his seat and leaned back toward the first proctor.

"It's 'youth'." The second replied confused. The first proctor sighed.

"It's Maku then, praying to the gods of youth…" the first proctor muttered.

"Does that count as cheating?" the second proctor asked confused.

"Dunno, does praying to an imaginary god count as cheating?" the first one asked after a moments thought. The second one mulled it over.

"No, but it counts as being creepy." The second one concluded.

"So we should take off points right?" The first one pressed. The second one stared.

"It's not against the law to be creepy." The second one replied shaking his head. The first one was quiet for a moment before reaching into a bag and speaking into a microphone.

"Mike, you know that guy…you know the one, with white hair?" the first proctor said into the microphone.

"The creepy one?" the man named Mike asked.

"Yea, let him go." The first proctor told the man. Mike was silent for a second before answering.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Apparently it's not illegal to be creepy." The first proctor said sighing. Mike was silent before sighing himself.

"There goes half our jail…" Gaara's eye twitched. What was wrong with these people? Just then Koga's voice broke Gaara's thoughts.

"OK YOU RUNTS, TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION!" came Koga Uramashi's voice attracing Gaara's attention.

* * *

Hinata: Since they're still fighting, I'll guess I'll apologize for the chapters shortness. Ruki44 was on a horribles writers block (and still is) and all she has is ideas for late chuunin exam part 2. Well anyways, review! 


End file.
